In the Rain
by Airi Shirokuro
Summary: "Why?" The whisper entered his ears like an icy chill down his back, nipping at his heart as the rain seeped through her hair. Sasusaku oneshot


A/N: IM NOT DEAD! Yaaay...

Hi. I'm sorry for not posting... I've just given myself a bit of a break, and have been focusing on my RP on Instagram lately. So... Maybe it's better?

Just read the oneshot already.

...

"Why?"

The whisper entered his ears like an icy chill down his back, nipping at his heart. The sound of pattering rain on his umbrella magnified with each second. Her sopping wet hair stuck to her face, makeup smudged by tears and water.

"What do you mean?" he asked, voice blank, but black eyes full of emotion. "You know why."

Her dress stuck to her like a second skin, water soaked into the floral fabric. Her short hair stuck to the back of her neck with cold rain.

...

"Why don't you cut your hair again?" he had asked.

She blushed. "Well... You said you like girls with long hair, right?" She stroked through her longer strands, "so I'll grow it out again."

He lifted his hand and combed once through her hair. "I like your hair short. Cut it again."

...

"You can't expect me to believe that."

He swallowed, staring at her miserable face. His grip on his umbrella tightened, and a wind blew between them.

"Tell me the truth," she gasped, lips tasting the salt of her tears.

His gaze landed on her wrist, where a thin black string was tied loosely. Her green eyes didn't move from his face.

...

"It's a wish string," she said, tying a pink string around his pinky. They'd been together for a month. "You make a wish on it, and if it comes true, then you can remove it."

He looked down at his finger with a shy smile, then he removed the string. "I don't need one."

...

His arms moved on their own accord, ripping her out of the precipitation and under his umbrella. The water soaked in her clothing stuck to him, moistening his skin.

"The truth?"

Her wet lips were captured by his, and in the same moment, the string bound to her wrist was snapped by his finger. They spent a moment connected as one, sharing breaths before they tore apart.

His words seeped into her skin. "I don't want you to leave me."

Her green eyes sank down to his chest, hiccuping a sob. Her fingers gripped his shirt, crying. She hit his chest with a fist, the impact hitting him like a boulder, not just physically.

"Then why did you do this to me?"

...

"Ow," he said, as she punched his shoulder playfully.

"Sorry!" she cried out, stroking the already forming bruise. "Do you need ice?"

He winced at his touch. "No... It's okay..."

...

A hand went into his pocket, pulling out part of a pink string.

"My wish," he said, voice raspy, "was only one that I could make happen." He tugged the string out of his pocket, and tied to it was a silver ring.

Her eyes rested on the shining band, then they travelled to his black orbs. "I-"

He dropped the umbrella, and they were both soaked in rain. His black hair fell around his eyes, and his knee rested on the concrete of her driveway.

...

"Let's go out," he had asked, standing on her driveway as she came out of her house.

"H-huh?" she stuttered, "is-"

"No," he interrupted her, "dobe won't be coming. Just us two."

She smiled.

...

"Please," he pleaded, holding up the ring, "I know that I made a lot of damn mistakes but," he looked up at her, "you're the best decision I've ever made."

Her jade eyes stared at him. "What are you..."

"Marry me," he commanded, voice only above a whisper. "Marry me, Sakura."

She stared at him. "You... Suck!" Her arms flew around his neck, eyes pouring. "You didn't even ask! You just told me to!"

"Hn," he smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I knew you'd say yes."

Her face turned pinker than her hair. "I never said yes yet!"

"Sakura," he mumbled, looking at her face, "shut up."

Her lips and his conjoined once again. They separated, short of breath and panting.

"I love you so fucking much... I thought you were breaking up with me..." she sobbed on his shoulder, hitting him again.

"Ow," he joked, "And... I only said that I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore."

She laughed, and stared up at him. "Sasuke," she whispered, "I can't... Believe you sometimes."

"I know."

The ring was slipped onto her finger, perfectly. The water falling from the sky made it sparkle. Somehow, the falling rain only made their fire burn brighter. It was a wish, all based on a wish made on a strand of pink string.

...


End file.
